Naruto : Héros des deux mondes
by MisterLoveLove
Summary: Naruto, détester de son village, ignorer par sa propre famille car il ne possède pas le Yin du démon renard a neuf queue, décide, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Kurama, de quittez cette dimension pour y refaire sa vie. GodLike!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, Paring Naruto/Harem
1. Chap1 : Un nouveau départ

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : ****Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et Highschool of the dead appartient a Daisuke Sato et Shoji Sato, ****merci de supporter les œuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto, détester de son village, ignorer par sa propre famille car il ne possède pas le Ying du démon renard a neuf queue, décide, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Kurama, de quittez cette dimension pour y refaire sa vie. GodLike!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, Paring Naruto/Harem

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone!'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour y voir tout les chef de clan discuter entre eux, leurs enfant s'amuser a courir dans la cours, et soupir en voyant la bannière indiquer 'Joyeuse Anniversaire Mito'

« Ils ont encore oublier qu'ils avaient un _fils _» Dit Naruto en ricanant un peu, un soupir ce fait retentir dans la tête dit jeune Uzumaki.

« **Tu compte réellement quittez cette dimension ? **» Demande une voix qui appartient au puissant démon renard a neuf queue.

Naruto continue de regarder sa _famille_ par la fenêtre puis descend rapidement vers la librairie de ces parents, grâce a sa mémoire photographique, il ouvre tout les rouleau en les lisant rapidement pour se rappeler comment fonctionne chaque Jutsu que sa _famille_ garde en leur possession.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ni a rien pour moi ici Kurama-nii » Dit Naruto en continuant de lire les rouleau, Kurama montre un léger sourire quand il entend Naruto l'apeller 'Grand-frère'

« **Comme tu veut Naruto, oh, si tu compte apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant essaye de lire les rouleau qui contient le Rasengan, l'Hiraishin et quelques autres rouleau ou tu pourrais apprendre a sceller certain objet, je t'apprendrais des techniques de sceaux bien plus complexe plus tard **» Naruto hoche la tête en cherchant les rouleaux en question.

Une fois les rouleau trouver, il ce mets rapidement a les lires pour les replacer une fois les explications des sceaux et Jutsu retenu.

En retournant dans sa chambre et regarde de nouveaux par la fenêtre pour y trouver son _père_ et sa _mère _sur le piédestal.

« J'aimerais avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît » Dit Minato en levant les bras, tout le monde ce tourne pour faire face a l'hokage qui souris.

« J'aimerais vous dire que Mito deviens a partir d'aujourd'hui la nouvelle héritière du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze ! » Tout le monde applaudie avec joie, le sourire au visage... Naruto y compris.

« Kurama-nii, je n'ai même plus besoin de me cacher pour fuir la village maintenant ! » Dit Naruto en rigolant tout en préparant ces affaires.

Kurama ce relève « **Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? **» Kurama penser que Naruto serais triste de voir qu'il viens tout juste d'être déshériter, mais le voir applaudir le surprend grandement.

« Quand le futur chef d'un clan ce fait déshériter, il perd son nom ainsi que sont rang au sein du clan en question... Ce qui veut dire que je suis désormais qu'un orphelin sans nom » Naruto continu de ricaner avec quelques larmes au yeux.

Kurama grogne en voyant Naruto dans cette état « _**Bande d'ignorant, abandonner un enfant avec un cœur aussi pur que le siens... **_» Pense Kurama avant de sourire « **Je suis avec toi Naruto, ne l'oublie pas **»

Naruto ce frotte les yeux pour y enlever les larmes qui couler de long de son visage avec le sourire « Merci Kurama-nii » Terminant de préparer c'est rouleau de stockage, Naruto sort de chez et marche sans ce cacher en direction du portail qui mène a la sorti du village.

Il fini part soupirer en voyant 3 ANBU ce mettre devant lui « Namikaze, que faites vous devant le portail du village ? » Demande l'ANBU au masque de chien.

Naruto lui souris en ce grattant la tête « Je quitte le village » Dit-il d'une manière nonchalante, les 3 ANBU sont légèrement surpris par ce qu'ils viennent d'entre, celui au masque de chien soupir en avançant vers Naruto.

« Naruto, rentrez chez t- » Naruto lève la main en le regardant sérieusement « ANBU-san, code 4 des lois des clans, si le futur héritier ce fait déshériter par le chef de son propre clan, il perd son nom ainsi que sa place au seins du clan » Naruto soupir en continuant d'avancer vers le portail.

« Minato Namikaze viens de me déshériter, je ne suis plus le futur chef du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze, désormais je m'appel Naruto sans nom » Les 3 ANBU regardent Naruto avec grande surprise, il a tout a fait raison, leur hokage... Viens tout juste de faire comprendre a Naruto qu'il est désormais plus le bienvenue dans son clan.

« Étant désormais un civil quelconque, je peut partir du village, Hokage n'as plus aucun droit sur moi » Terminer Naruto en passant le portail du village.

2 ANBU baisse la tête avant de disparaître, l'ANBU au masque de chien regarde Naruto partir sans pouvoir rien faire, il ne peut pas le forcer a restez, étant ANBU, il doit respectez la loi ET Hokage, malheureusement, l'Hokage n'ayant rien dit a son sujet, il ce doit de respecter la loi en laissant Naruto partir...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Foret'_

Naruto soupir en regardant dans les alentour « Tu pense que l'on peut commencer le processus ici Kurama-nii ? » Demande Naruto qui a hâte de s'échapper d'ici.

Kurama regarde a travers les yeux de Naruto « **Parfait, tu est suffisamment loin du village pour que personne ne ce rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, je vais te montrez les signes a faire, mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas ou cela va nous emmener **» Naruto ricane en suivant les indications de Kurama.

« Peut importe, tout sera mieux qu'ici » Kurama soupir mais hoche la tête, dans ce monde, il a lui même était sceller et traiter de 'démon' alors qu'il ce faisait contrôler par c'est humain.

C'est penser sont couper quand il voit Naruto et lui même briller avant de disparaître sans laissez de trace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Maison du clan Uzumaki-Namikaze'_

Minato et Kushina continu de parler avec Jiraiya et Tsunade puis ce retourne en voyant leur fille jouet avec Ino et Hinata, cette scène leur donne le sourire, malheureusement pour eux, un ANBU apparaît devant l'Hokage et la chef du clan Uzumaki.

« Hokage-sama, je suis venu faire mon rapport » Dit l'ANBU au masque de chien, l'hokage grogne un peu voulant profiter encore un peu de la fête mais hoche la tête.

« Enlève ton masque Kakashi, tu na pas a te cacher dans notre demeure » Dit Minato avec le sourire, Kakashi enlève son masque et regarde autour de lui... Il ne sait pas quoi dire...

Son sensei, celui qui voit comme un père, viens tout juste de déshériter son propre fils, mais malgré ça, il garde le sourire...

« Ton rapport Kakashi ? » Kakashi soupir sachant pertinemment qu'il doit lui dire la vérité

« Rien d'anormal sensei, un jeune civil qui est partie du village » Minato lève un sourcil a ce que viens de lui dire Kakashi, tout ceux qui sont autour de lui ont la même réaction.

« Je... Vois, pourquoi me dire cela ? Je veux dire, si ce n'ai qu'un civil qui vagabonde de village en village il n'y a rien a craindre » Kakashi secoue la tête en regardant l'Hokage.

« Le jeune civil âgé de 6 ans, Naruto, et partie du village » Tout le monde dans la fête s'arrête de parler en entendant cela, Minato regarde Kakashi les yeux grand ouvert, Kushina met ces mains devant la bouche ne savant pas quoi dire, de même pour Tsunade, Jiraiya lève un sourcil a ce qu'il viens d'entendre.

« Q-Quoi ?! Pourquoi l'avoir laissez s'échapper ! Il faut l- » « Je suis désolé sensei... Mais vous ne pouvais pas faire ça... » Dit Kakashi la tête baissez.

Minato regarde Kakashi abasourdie « C-comment ça je ne peut pas ?! C'est mon fils Kakashi ! » Shukaku soupir en ce rapprochant de Minato.

« Minato, Naruto était-il l'héritier du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze avant que vous nommiez votre filles héritière ? » Minato regarde son ami en hochant la tête ne voyant pas en quoi cela a avoir avec Naruto.

« Je savais que enlever son héritage le rendrez triste, mais j'étais sur qu'il allait oublier au bout d'un certain temps » Kushina hoche la tête en ce mettant auprès de sont mari.

Shukaku soupir longuement a ce qu'il viens d'entendre « Quel plaie... Code 4 de l'article des lois des clans, si le futur héritier ce fait déshériter par le chef de son propre clan, il perd son nom ainsi que sa place au seins du clan en question » Minato et Kushina on les yeux grands ouvert a ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

« Naruto Uzuma- Non, Naruto, et désormais, selon la lois, orphelin » Shukaku pointe du doigt Kakashi « C'est la raison pour laquelle Kakashi la laisser partir, Naruto et désormais un civil n'ayant aucune obligation envers ce village »

Kushina tombe a terre en larme « J-j-j-je ne savais pas ! » Dit Kushina en ce tournant vers Tsunade qui secoue sa tête lui montrant qu'elle non plus n'était pas au courant.

« Q-qu'est ce que j'ai fait... » Dit Minato en ce mettant la main au visage, Mito regarde ces parents ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passe.

« Jiraiya-sensei ! » Minato ce tourne vers Jiraiya qui comprend immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire, il disparaît sous un nuage de fumée.

Kushina continu de pleurer ne savant pas quoi dire « j-j-j'ai chasser mon bébé hors de la maison ! » Dit Kushina en courant vers la maison.

Minato soupir sachant que seul Jiraiya en tant que Sannin a le droit d'aller rechercher son fils... « Naruto... » Dit-il en versant quelques larmes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Une jeune fille au cheveux rose âger de 5 ans ce balade dans la cours de sa maison quand elle constate au loin un jeune blond allonger au sol.

La jeune fille paniquez cours vers le jeune garçon en le secouant « Hé, hé ! Tout va bien ?! Papa ! Mama ! » S'exclame la jeune fille.

La mère de la jeune fille accourt vers elle tandis que le père marche vers le jeune garçon, il lève un sourcil quant il remarque les étrange marque qu'il a sur la joue.

La mère, toujours en train d'enlaçer sa fille regarde le jeune blond au sol avec un petit sourire _'Il est si mignon avec c'est petite marque'_ Pense telle avant de ce tourner vers sont mari.

Le père de la jeune fille ce rapproche de Naruto et met son index et majeur sur le cou du jeune blond pour vérifier si il est encore en vie.

« Hmm, a premier coup d'œil, il a l'air juste exténuer » Dit le père en portant Naruto « Je vais l'emmener dans une de nos chambres, Yuriko, appel un docteur qu'il vienne déterminer la raison de sa fatigue »

La mère du nom de Yuriko hoche la tête, portant sa fille dans les bras et part immédiatement contacter un médecin qui puisse venir voir Naruto au plus vite.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après un peu moins d'une heures d'attente, un médecin arrive dans la demeure des Tagaki, le père de la jeune fille, Souichiro, lui montre la chambre dans laquelle il a poser l'enfant.

Ayant malheureusement pas le temps de reste plus longtemps du a son travail, le père part disant a sa femme de le contacter pour avoir des nouvelle de la santé du jeunes homme une fois que le médecin aura donner son diagnostic.

Quelques minutes seulement aura suffit au docteur pour sortir de la chambre ou ce trouve Naruto, Yuriko constate que le médecin la regarde avec quelque larme coulant sur sa joue.

« D-docteur, qui a t-il ? » Demande Yuriko, confuse et effrayer a l'idée que quelque chose sois arriver au jeune homme.

Le docteur regarde la femme en ce frotter doucement les yeux avec ces doigts « Madame... Le garçon va très bien... Du moins physiquement » Yuriko regarde le docteur avec inquiétude.

« ... Que voulez vous dire par physiquement ? » Le docteur soupir et lui fait signe de le suivre, Yuriko de nouveau confuse suis le médecin et vois le jeune garçon allonger en train de respirer doucement, elle souris en voyant Naruto dormir si paisiblement.

Le médecin enlève la couverture que Naruto avait sur lui, Yuriko ce met les mains devant la bouches, les larmes commences a couler le long de sa joue en voyant ce qu'elle a devant les yeux.

Le jeune garçon, torse nu, a des cicatrices absolument partout sur le corps, une énorme cicatrice qui fait voir qu'il a était brûler au troisième degrés sur son épaule gauche.

« Q-q-qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver docteur ?! » S'exclame Yuriko en ce rapprochant rapidement du jeune garçon, le docteur baisse la tête en ce mettant la main au menton.

« Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous... Mais... d'après toutes ces cicatrices et surtout celle de sont épaules... » La femme regarde le docteur voyant qu'il réfléchi a ce qu'il va dire.

« Sa cicatrice est récente, je dirais 1 semaines, au bas mots... » Le docteur soupir en regardant Naruto « Soit il a était pris dans un incendie, ce que je ne pense guère, sachant que toute la ville aurais était au courant de cela... » Le regard du docteur s'attriste en continuant de regarde Naruto dormir « ... Ou alors quelqu'un lui a fait subir ceci »

Yuriko a les yeux grand ouvert en ayant entendu la dernière chose que le docteur viens de dire, sans perdre un instant, elle contact son mari lui expliquant ce que le docteur viens de lui dire.

Après avoir entendu les explications de sa femme, Souichiro, étant une personne ayant une influence politique assez importante, a demander a un maximum de détectives, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce jeune garçon.

3 jours ont passés, et malheureusement pour la famille Takagi, tout les détectives employer par Souichiro non absolument rien pu trouver sur ce jeune garçon, aucune information n'a était donner sur un quelconque incendie dans la ville voir même dans les alentour...

Les détectives on demander de voir le jeune blond pour voir si il pourraient y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, en voyant toutes les cicatrices de Naruto, certain on pu apercevoir et prouver que certaines de ces cicatrices venaient de coup de poignard.

Souichiro, enrager de voir un garçon aussi jeune que Naruto subir ce genre de chose, soupir, car, tout ce qu'il peut faire dés a présent c'est d'attendre que le jeune blond ce réveille et lui demande ce qu'il c'est passé.

Sa femme quant a elle, le prend bien plus mal que sont mari, voir un enfant pas plus âgé que sa fille subir tout ceci... C'est inhumain, la première chose qu'elle espère et qu'une fois le garçon réveiller, il ne lui dira pas que c'est ces propres 'parents' qui lui ont fait subir tout ça.

Saya a était terrifier en voyant les cicatrices de Naruto, ce demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, elle décida de venir le voir de temps en temps pour lui caresser les joue qu'elle trouver 'amusant a toucher'.

Le lendemain, Naruto ce réveille en ouvrant doucement les yeux, et constate qu'une fille au cheveux rose lui caresse les joues en ricanant et rougissant un peu.

« E-excuse moi » Dit Naruto qui reçois rapidement l'attention de Saya « O-ou est ce que je suis ? » Saya ce lève et accoure en dehors de la chambre.

Naruto ce gratte la tête ce demandant pourquoi la fille au cheveux rose a réagi de cette manière.

« **Content de voir que tu est enfin réveiller Naruto **» Le jeune garçon sourie grandement au son de la voix de Kurama « **Pendant notre traverser dans cette dimension, tu est arriver dans la maison de la gamine que tu viens de voir, tu as dormi pendant 4 jours **» Naruto ce met la main au menton « **Il y a eu aussi un problème a l'endroit ou ton **_**père**_** ma renfermer **»

« _Comment ça ? _» Demande Naruto intriguer mais surtout très inquiet que ce _Problème_ puisse blesser voir faire disparaître Kurama.

Kurama souris, sachant que le jeune garçon est inquiet de ça condition « **Le sceaux a était brisé **» Naruto ouvre grand les yeux a ce qu'il viens d'entendre « **J'ai pu sortir sous une forme plus petite pour voir ce que nous propose ce monde **»

Naruto souris grandement a ce que viens de lui dire son 'grand-frère' Kurama « _Donc tu peut enfin sortir de cette maudite cage... _» Dit Naruto par la penser avec un sourire éclatant.

Kurama souris de la même manière que Naruto avant de tousser un peu pour revenir au sujet de ce monde « **Ce monde est ce que l'on peut qualifier d'intéressant **» Dit Kurama qui s'assoie « **Ici, personne ne sait comment utiliser le chakra, j'ai même envie de dire qu'ils ne savent même pas que cela existe **» Naruto lève un sourcil a ce que viens de lui dire Kurama « **Il sont bien plus faible que toi ou moi, leur réserve de chakra équivaux a un civil de 5 ans dans notre monde... Mais ils ont une technologie bien plus avancer que nous **» Naruto hoche la tête en comprenant ce que veut lui dire Kurama.

« _Donc, cela veut dire que l'on repart de zéro ... » _Naruto réfléchi a comment procéder « _Peut tu me dire qui est cette fille qui était la ? _»

Kurama hoche la tête « **Cette jeune fille s'appel Saya Tagaki **» Il ce met a ricaner « **Depuis ton arriver ici, il lui arrive souvent de s'amuser avec c'est marque de naissance que tu as sur la joues **»

Naruto grogne en entendant Kurama rire de ce qu'il viens de dire, mais ce concentre de nouveaux sur la porte en voyant 4 personnes faire leurs apparition.

« Bonjour jeune homme » Dit Yuriko avec un grand sourire, Naruto a la grande surprise de tout le monde souris de la même intensité que la femme qui ce trouve devant lui.

« Bonjour madame, excusez moi... Mais je peut savoir ou je me trouve ? » Yuriko ce tourne vers son mari qui lui hoche la tête en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu te trouve chez nous, dans la ville de Tokonosu » Naruto le regarde intriguer par le nom de la ville.

« Peut tu nous dire comment tu tes retrouvés dans notre cours jeune homme ? » Demande Yuriko, Naruto était sur le point de répondre jusqu'a ce que Kurama lui demande de s'arrêter.

« **Naruto, il vaut mieux que tu ment, répète après moi **» Naruto hoche doucement la tête sans que personne ne vois son geste.

« J'ai était poursuivie par les gens de mon village, après quelque minutes a essayer de les semer... » Naruto regarde Saya avec un léger sourire, Yuriko le regarde en titillant la tête, Souichiro compris le message que veux faire passez Naruto en regardant sa fille de la sorte.

« Saya, Yuriko, sortez de la chambre, j'aimerais parler seul a seul avec... » Souichiro regarde le jeune blond qui lui souris grandement.

« Naruto Uzu- » Naruto s'arrête alors de parlez en regardant vers le bas « N-Naruto... »

Souichiro et Yuriko lève un sourcil, voyant très clairement que Naruto a délibérément éviter de donner son nom, Yuriko ce lève et prend Saya par la main qui regarde Naruto avec une grande intensité.

« Naruto, c'est quoi c'est marques que tu as sur tes joues ? » Demande Saya en le regardant curieusement, Naruto lui souris en ce grattant la tête.

« C'est des marques de naissance » Saya regarde les marques avec les yeux rempli d'étoile avant de partir de la chambre avec sa mère.

Souichiro s'assoie auprès de Naruto en croisant les bras « Peut tu poursuivre ton récits ? » Dit l'homme en regardant Naruto avec une très grande concentration.

Naruto hoche la tête « Une fois qu'il mon rattraper... » Naruto ce mort doucement la lèvre « I-il mon frapper, poignarder et torturer, je ne pourrais pas vous dire pendant combien de temps... J'ai fini par perdre connaissance, et en me réveillant, j'ai vu votre fille » Souichiro hoche la tête mais ferme un peu plus fort ces main sur ces bras après avoir entendu ce qu'il c'est passez.

« Tu c'est ou ce trouve ce 'village' ? » Demande t-il avec une voix un peu plus sombre.

Naruto parlant souvent avec Kurama, na pas peur du visage intimidant ni de la voix de Souichiro « Non monsieur » Dit-il en baissant un peu la tête.

L'homme soupir et ce lève « Je suppose que tu est un orphelin... » Souichiro ne recevant pas de réponse de la part de Naruto ce tourne vers lui « Tu as des parents ? »

Kurama soupir en voyant que la négligence de ces _Parents_ l'affecte encore « **Dit lui la vérité en ce qui concerne ton clan et ta famille, dans ce monde, Namikaze et Uzumaki n'existe pas **» Naruto soupir avec quelques larme au yeux.

« M-ma famille ma abandonner... » Souichiro ce rassois, attendant que Naruto poursuive sont histoire « D-dans mon village, il y a ce que l'on appel des clan, ces clans sont très respecter par le village... » Naruto soupir la tête toujours baisser « Je viens d'un clan qui s'appel Namikaze et Uzumaki, normalement mon nom et Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, futur chef des deux clan »

L'homme assis est légèrement surpris d'apprendre ce que viens de lui dire Naruto, mais garde en tête le nom des deux clan qui viens de citer « J'ai une sœur jumelle, qui depuis notre naissance, et choyer, aimer, et entraîner » Souichiro lève un sourcil a ce qu'il entend _'Probablement un clan de samouraï...' _Pense Souichiro.

« M-mes _parents_, mon négliger depuis l'âge de 3 ans... me laissant toujours seul a la maison, oubliant de m'emmener a l'école, de me préparer le repas, de fêté mon anniversaire qui pour eux, et seulement celui de ma sœur jumelle...Ils leurs arrive même de m'oublier dehors la nuit quand je partez m'amusez... » Cette fois ci, l'homme fronce des sourcils en entendant Naruto.

« A-avant de me faire pourchasser par les gens du villages, j-j'étais en train de partir de chez mo- Chez eux... » Dit Naruto en serrant le poing.

« Tu as essayer de fuguer avant de te faire pourchassez par les villageois ? » Demande Souichiro qui voit Naruto secouer la tête.

« A-a mon sixième anniversaire, mes _parents_ on donner a ma sœur mon héritages en ce qui concerne la personne qui dirigera les deux clan... » Naruto soupir en regardant Souichiro « Une lois dans mon village dit que si l'héritier d'un clan et déshériter, il perd le droit de garder le nom du clan, ainsi que d'y résider »

Souichiro le regarde les yeux grand ouvert, ces parents l'on n'ont seulement négliger mais aussi abandonner, mettant la main sur sont menton, il ce souviens des différents cicatrices que Naruto avez sur sont corps.

« Le gens de ce village... C'est tu pourquoi il te faisait de telle chose et depuis combien de temps il te font ça ? » Naruto hoche la tête puis regarde par la fenêtre pour voir le ciel d'un bleu étincelant.

« Le 10 octobre, mon village c'est fait attaquer par un homme très puissant... Je suis né le même jours, et depuis, tout le monde crois que je suis sa réincarnation... Et je suis battu par les gens du villages depuis 2 ans... »

Souichiro ce lève tout d'un coup surprenant Naruto, le visage de l'homme montre clairement qu'il est extrêmement en colère après avoir entendu Naruto.

« Connait tu le nom du village ? » Demande Souichiro qui part en direction de la porte.

« Konoha » Dit Naruto en baissant doucement la tête, Souichiro hoche la tête est commence a ouvrir la porte.

« Ma femme et ma fille viendrons te voir dans quelques instant, cela ne te dérange pas de restez ici un moment ? » Demande le père de Saya qui voit que Naruto n'ai aucune objection a ce qu'il viens de lui dire.

Souichiro referme la porte derrière lui est commence a presser le pas en direction de la sortie.

« Chéri ? Que ce passe t-il ? Tu as l'air presser ? » Demande Yuriko en accourant vers son mari avec Saya dans les bras.

Souichiro regarde sa femme puis ce tourne vers Saya en serrant le poing, pensant de nouveau a ce que viens de lui dire Naruto _'Un enfant de sont â... Non, personne est sensé subir tout ceci'_

« Un problème monsieur ? » Demande un homme du la même envergure que Souichiro.

« Oui, contacter tout le personnel disponible, j'aimerais qu'ils recherche deux nom de 'clan' du nom de Namikaze et Uzumaki ainsi qu'un lieux du nom de Konoha » L'homme hoche la tête et sort sont téléphone pour commencer a prendre contact avec le personnel.

« Chéri... » Yuriko lui dit une nouvelle fois, Souichiro soupir et commence a expliquer la situation du jeune blond en évitant les grand mots qui pourrais choquer Saya.

Yuriko et Saya commence a pleurer ce demandant comment ce jeune garçon peut-il garder le sourire après tout ce qu'il viens de vivre.

« Que fait-on de lui ? » Demande Yuriko inquiète du sort du jeune garçon.

Souichiro soupir, sachant ce que pense Yuriko de tout ceci, il repense de nouveaux au jeune blond, Naruto, sont vocabulaire pour un enfant de son âge est impressionnant, surtout pour un enfant qui a du probablement apprendre tout par lui même... Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu il ne perd pas son envie de vivre, ce qui montre qu'il a un mental d'acier, et puis... Il dégage une aura calme et sereine, il ne peut pas expliquer cela.

« Gardons le encore 3 jours a la maison, après ça, je verrais ce que l'on fera de lui » Yuriko hoche la tête a la réponse de son mari.

« Sa veut dire que je peut jouet avec lui ? » Demande Saya, espérant avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouet chez elle.

Yuriko lui sourie en ce levant et en lui prenant la main pour allez voir le jeune blond qui est toujours dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans la chambre la jeune femme et le jeune fille regarde Naruto avec grande surprise voyant qu'il a autour de son cou, un renard qui dors.

« Naruto... » Dit Yuriko, Naruto ce tourne pour apercevoir Yuriko et Saya qui regarde le renard avec grande intérêt « Ou est ce que tu a trouver cette peluche ? »

Naruto cligne des yeux avant de rire un peu, le renard ouvre les yeux et commence a descendre pour s'allonger sur les genoux de Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas une peluche madame, il s'appel Kurama, je le considère comme le seul membre de ma famille » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire, Yuriko le regard avec un léger sourire, mais ces yeux le trahissent en montrant de la tristesse.

« OUAH ! Un vrai renard ? Je peut le caresser ? » Demande Saya en ce rapprochant rapidement de Naruto et de Kurama.

Naruto souris au renard qui ce lève et saute sur Saya pour ce poser sur son cou « Ahaha, il est si doux » Dit Saya en riant.

Yuriko regarde le renard avec grande surprise, Naruto lui a juste souris, comme si le renard avait compris ce que voulais Saya.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit un renard apprivoiser, surtout de la sorte » Kurama grogne intérieurement tandis que Naruto souris en regardant le renard.

« A vrai dire, il a toujours était comme d'aussi loin que je me souvienne » Le jeune femme regarde Naruto « Après un... court moment avec les gens de mon villages » Yuriko baisse la tête en entendant cela « il est venu a moi en me faisant comprendre qu'il était la pour moi... Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquez, mais c'est comme si je pouvais le comprendre » Saya regarde Naruto de nouveau avec les yeux remplie d'étoile.

Yuriko regarde curieusement le jeune garçon _'Comment peut-il garder le sourire...'_ Pense t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Tu veut jouet avec moi ! On peut jouet avec Kurama aussi ! » Dit Saya, Naruto regarde Saya avec grande surprise, puis lui montre un grand sourire ce qui la fait légérement rougir.

« A quoi veut tu jouet... » Saya regarde Naruto en bombant sont torse et y met sa main « Saya Takagi, Fille de Yuriko et Souichiro Takagi ! Et toi ? »

Naruto fait exactement la même chose que Saya « Naruto, orphelin et meilleur ami de Kurama » Kurama souris en voyant que Naruto ne dégage aucun émotion négative en disant cela.

« _**Peut-être que cette jeune fille pourrais lui permettre de guérir de ces blessures venant du cœur... **_»

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

2 jours plus tard, Naruto et en chemin pour allez faire une surprise a Saya qui ce trouve a l'école.

« Héhé, je me demande la réaction qu'elle va avoir quand elle va me voir devant le portail de son école » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire, Kurama autour de son cou, en fait de même.

« **Naruto, tu sais qu'a partir de demain, ils vont probablement te déposer dans un orphelinat **» Dit Kurama concerner par ce qui ce passera demain.

« Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas grave » Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire « Au moins, personne ici ne te traite de démon ou de monstre et me bat »

Kurama ricane en écoutant Naruto qui continu de lui dire qu'il ce plaît bien ici, jusqu'à ce que ces sens ce mettent en alerte.

« **Naruto **» Naruto s'arrête en regardant Kurama sérieusement, le ton que son 'Grand-frère' prend, peut dire qu'une seul chose.

« Qui a t-il Kurama-nii ? » Demande Naruto qui le regarde avec une grande intensité.

« **Je ressens une forte émotion provenant de ton amie... De la peur, beaucoup de peur **» Naruto ne perdant un instant court en direction de l'école pour voir Saya.

En arrivant devant le portail ces yeux s'écarquille voyant une dizaines de personnes demander au gens qui attendaient probablement leurs enfant de reculer... Mais ils leurs demande avec une arme a la main

En ce rapprochant doucement de la foule, il remarque qu'aux milieu de la scène d'autres personnes armés essaye d'emmener Saya dans un véhicule.

« Lâcher moi ! Papa ! Papa ! Mama ! Onii-Sama! »

Naruto ne perdant pas un instant court en direction de Saya, deux homme souris en le pointant avec leurs armes croyant probablement l'effrayer pour qu'il s'enfuit.

**{****H.O.T.D OST- 22 Saeko Shows Up**** de ****Re3Hunk}**

« Kurama !» S'exclame Naruto, Kurama saute de l'épaule de son partenaire pour atterrir en direction du visage d'un des deux hommes qui pointer une arme sur le jeune blond.

Le deuxième homme surpris par l'action du renard, ne ce concentre plus sur Naruto qui décide de canalisé un peu de chakra dans son poing pour pouvoir donner un puissant coup au visages de l'homme qui s'envole vers une troisième personne armer.

La troisième personne tombe au sol et lâche son arme, toutes les personnes armer ayant vu ce qu'il ce passe ce décide décide de ce préparer a tirer sur le jeune blond.

« Onii-Sama ! » S'exclame Saya apeurer en voyant tout les homme commencer a tirer sur Naruto.

Tout le monde a les yeux écarquiller quant ils voient qu'aux moment de tirer, Naruto disparaît de leur champ de vision.

Naruto réapparaît derrière un des hommes armer et fait exactement la même chose que le premier, Kurama lui aussi réapparaît sur l'épaule de Naruto en souriant un peu.

« _**On dirait bien qu'il a déjà maîtriser parfaitement le Shunshin no Jutsu, un vrai prodige... **_» Pense Kurama avec grande fierté.

Naruto prend doucement l'arme de la personne qu'il viens de d'assommer en regardant l'homme ayant Saya encore en main.

« Je te conseil de lâcher Sa-chan tout de suite sinon... » Naruto détruit l'arme d'une seul main, ce qui fait pâlir les autre hommes armer.

« **Je vous ferais regretter vos acte **» Les hommes hurles et commence de nouveau a tirer sur Naruto qui fait la même chose que précédemment, disparaissant et assommant cette fois ci tout les hommes en moins de 5 secondes.

Kurama regarde Naruto avec grande surprise voyant que contrairement au personne utilisant cette techniques, Naruto lui, fait apparaître des images rémanente de lui affolant et rendant confus les personnes qu'il met a terre.

Saya regarde Naruto en levant le poing est en le félicitant, sans ce soucier de l'homme qui la tiens toujours. L'homme voyant la réaction de la jeune fille et de cette enfant qui, au yeux de n'importe qui, n'est clairement pas humain, choisi de pousser Saya et de pointer une arme sur elle.

« AAAAH ! » Naruto a les yeux grand ouvert en voyant l'homme sur le point de tirer sur Saya.

Sans perdre un instant, il disparaît de sa position pour être de nouveau visible... devant Saya.

L'homme tire sur Naruto qui ce prend la balle dans l'épaule droite.

Naruto grince des dents, essayant d'oublier la douleur en ce concentrant sur l'homme qui a tirer sur Saya, réapparaît devant l'homme et, tout comme le première homme qui la vaincu, canalise le moins de chakra possible dans son poing et donne un uppercut a l'homme désormais désarmer.

**{Stop Musique}**

Une fois tout les hommes vaincu, Naruto cours vers Saya avec un regard montrant qu'il est extrêmement inquiet pour elle.

« Sa-chan, il ne ton pas fait mal ? Tout va bien ? » Demande Naruto qui tombe a terre quant Saya lui saute dessus pour l'enlacer.

« ONII-SAMA ! OUAaaah ! » Saya ce met a pleurer en ce blottissant contre l'épaule gauche de Naruto, qui soupir de soulagement voyant qu'elle n'est pas blesser.

« Tout va bien Sa-chan, je suis la » Dit Naruto en souriant un peu.

La police arrive peu de temps après, avec la famille Takagi qui regarde avec stupeur, tout comme les parents qui allez chercher leurs enfants, des dizaines d'hommes a terre.

Au milieu de tout ceci, Naruto qui souris et chuchote des mots doux a Saya qui lui souris et rigole même un peu en l'entend lui dire quelque plaisanterie.

Yuriko regarde la scène avec un grand sourire tout en marchant vers les enfants.

« Tout va bien Naruto-kun, Saya-chan ? » Demande Yuriko qui regarde avec surprise Saya qui ne cours pas vers elle pour essayer de trouver du réconfort, mais reste blotti dans les bras de Naruto.

« Mama ! Tu aurais du voir Onii-Sama ! Il a était incroyable ! » S'exclame Saya en s'accrochant un peu plus de a Naruto.

Yuriko regarde Naruto avec grande surprise, puis cours vers lui quand elle remarque du sang coulez le long de sa main.

« Naruto-kun ? Tout va bien ? » Demande Yuriko inquiète, Saya regarde Naruto, puis ce remet a pleurer en repensant a ce qu'il viens de ce passer.

« C-c'est de ma f-faute... » Dit Saya qui commence a pleurer, Naruto l'enlace doucement en lui souriant.

« Tu n'y est pour rien Sa-chan, si cela doit être de la faute a quelqu'un, c'est de cette personne qui t'agripper le bras » Dit Naruto en lui caressant la tête.

Saya regarde Naruto l'air rêveuse en rougissant et souriant grandement, avant de l'enlacer de nouveau en le remerciant.

Souichiro qui avance doucement vers eux avec les policier qui prend les hommes pour les arrêter, regarde Naruto avec une grande curiosité.

« Naruto... Je peut savoir comment tu as fait pour vaincre tout ces hommes armées a toi tout seul ? » Demande Souichiro d'un ton extrêmement calme, comme si il essayer de ne pas effrayer le jeune blond.

Naruto ce gratte la tête en ricanant un peu « Malgré le fait que mes parents me négliger... J'avais accés a leur librairie pour apprendre les technique de... Leur clan » Dit Naruto en froncant un peu des sourcil.

Souichiro soupir et ce baisse au niveau de Naruto qui a toujours Saya dans les bras.

« Naruto... Les policier et moi-même surveiller ce qu'il ce passer, on attendez le bon moment les arrêter » Dit Souichiro en lui mettant une main a l'épaule gauche « Ce que tu viens de faire... n'est clairement pas normal Naruto, peut tu me dire comment tu t'y est pris ? »

Naruto secoue la tête en la baissant « Désolé monsieur Takagi, même si mon clan ma rejet ter, je préfère que seul la famille que je vais bâtir apprendra et saura les techniques que j'emploie » Dit Naruto, Souichiro soupir voulant dire quelque chose.

« Sa veut dire... Que tu va m'apprendre Onii-Sama ? » Demande Saya en regardant Naruto avec ces yeux remplis d'étoiles, Naruto la regarde avec un petit sourire et ouvre la bouche.

« Naruto-kun... Je pense que tu ferais un parfait grand-frère pour Saya-chan, quand pense tu chéri ? » Demande Yuriko en ce tournant vers sont mari.

Souichiro regarde sa femme avec un petit sourire au visage, il a toujours voulu avoir un fils avant d'avoir part la suite une fille pour lui succéder au seins de sa compagnie.

Malgré le peu de temps qu'il a passez avec le jeune homme, il a vu dés le premier jours qu'il était déterminer, sa vie dans son village, ne la pas fait abandonner.

Il sait que Yuriko considère déjà Naruto comme son fils, même sa fille Saya, Naruto joue le rôle parfait du 'grand-frère' protecteur, qui s'amuse toujours avec elle et la félicite quand elle lui présente un travail terminer... Et tout ça en seulement 2 jours.

« Quant d'y tu Naruto ? Veut tu devenir Naruto Takagi, Fils de Souichiro et Yuriko, Grand-frère de Saya ? » Demande Souichiro en regardant Naruto avec un sourire un peut plus visible.

Naruto regarde les 3 Takagi les yeux écarquiller, les larmes commence a lui couler le long de la joue.

_'Une famille... Je peut enfin avoir une vrai famille...' _Pense Naruto qui continu de pleurer, Saya et Yuriko l'enlace tandis que Souichiro regarde la scène avec un léger sourire.

Kurama, au coter de Naruto a un grand sourire au visage _**« Il était temps que quelqu'un lui donne ce qu'il veut réellement a ce garçon... »**_ Pense Kurama en soupirant marchant auprès de la désormais grande famille Takagi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Petite-note : Désolé du retard ! J'avais prévue de mettre en ligne ce chapitre hier mais... Vu que c'est les vacances j'en ai un peu profiter ahah !**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! Contrairement au 3 première, celle ci, sera un peu plus courte.**

**Sur Ce, Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chap2: Retour au Bercail !

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et Highschool of the dead appartient a Daisuke Sato et Shoji Sato, merci de supporter les œuvres originaux.**

Description : Naruto, détester de son village, ignorer par sa propre famille car il ne possède pas le Ying du démon renard a neuf queue, décide, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Kurama, de quittez cette dimension pour y refaire sa vie. GodLike!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, Paring Naruto/Harem

_'Ce que je pense/ Téléphone!'_

«Ce que je dit a haute voix !»

**'QUAND J'AI LA RAGE/KURAMA/NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!'**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Hopital'_

Arriver a l'hôpital, les médecins on rapidement, a la demande de Souichiro Takagi, soigner et panser la blessure par balle sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Une fois les soins terminer, la famille Takagi et allez voir Naruto dans sa chambre pour voir comment il allez.

« Tout va bien Naruto-kun ? » Naruto regarde Yuriko avec un sourire, levant sont bras et lui montrant son pouce lever, ce qui fait rire la femme et sa fille.

« Naruto... » Souichiro prend une chaise pour s'asseoir au prêt de sont désormais fils « Peut-ont savoir ce que tu a fait a l'entrée de l'école ? » Naruto soupir mais hoche la tête sachant très bien qu'il faut désormais qu'il s'explique a sa nouvelle famille.

« J'ai utiliser ce qu'on appel du chakra » Tout le monde lève un sourcil a ce qu'ils entendent « Le chakra est une énergie créer par le corp et l'esprit » Naruto regarde Saya qui a l'air très intéresser « Une fois que l'on a accès a sa réserve de chakra, ont peut faire des choses incroyable, comme par exemple... »

Naruto ce lève de sont lit et comme a marcher en direction du mur devant lui, toute la famille Takagi le regarde septique avant d'avoir les yeux aussi grosse qu'une assiette quand ils voient le jeune garçon marcher sur le mur.

« OUAH ! » S'exclame Saya en accourant vers Naruto qui ce trouve a l'horizontal « Comment tu fait ça Onii-Sama ?! » Naruto ricane a la réaction de Saya puis ce met a rire en voyant la tête de ces nouveaux parents.

« J'infuse du chakra sur mes pieds pour pouvoir marcher sur le mur » Dit Naruto en ce reposant au sol auprès de Saya.

« C'est... Très impressionnant » Dit Souichiro avec la main au menton « Peut-ont faire autre chose que d'augmenter notre force et... faire ce que tu viens de nous montrez avec ce 'chakra' »

Naruto hoche la tête en marchant en direction de son lit « On peut aussi marcher sur l'eau mais c'est un peut plus difficiles » Naruto ce tapote la joue réfléchissant a quoi leur dire d'autre.

« **Naruto, leur dit rien en ce qui concerne le Ninjutsu, parle leur plutot du Fuinjutsu, sa pourrais les intéresser **» Naruto hoche doucement la tête après avoir entendu Kurama.

« On peut aussi apprendre le fuinjutsu, ou alors un moyen de créer des sceaux » Yuriko et Saya ce rapproche de Naruto, intéresser par ce qu'il dit « Le Fuinjutsu na pas réellement de limite, quelqu'un qui est particulièrement bon dans ce domaine peut stocker n'importe qu'elle objet a partir d'un simple bout de papier en y infusant du chakra et en écrivant le Kanji adéquate, regarder... »

Naruto prend un bout de feuille sur son plateau repas et prend un stylo a son nouveau père en y écrivant le mot 'Stock – Objet Divers', il y infuse une petite quantité de chakra puis prend le plateau repas et le pose sur le bout de feuille.

Naruto infuse de nouveau du chakra sur le bout de feuille qui fait disparaître le plateau repas.

Saya regarde le bout de papier avec les yeux remplie d'étoile « Et le plateau ce trouve 'dans' le bout de feuille ? » Demande Saya qui reçois un hochement de tête de la part de Naruto.

« Oui, et pour pouvoir le ressortir, il suffit juste d'infuser de nouveau du chakra sur le bout de feuille... Et... » En un éclair, le plateau repas réapparaît sur le bout de feuille.

Souichiro regarde ce qu'il viens de ce passez avec un grand intérêt, étant un très grand collectionneur d'épée de très grande valeur, le Fuinjutsu, peut le rassurer des cas de vol en les scellant dans des rouleau ou des feuilles comme viens de le montrez son fils.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprenne a faire ça... » Demande Souichiro qui vois Naruto lui sourire grandement, Saya et Yuriko lui disent exactement la même chose.

« Pas de problème, mais va falloir être patient, débloquer son chakra prend du temps » Dit Naruto en croisant les bras, fermant les yeux et hochant la tête, essayant de faire de sont mieux pour faire croire a la famille Takagi que c'est quelqu'un de sage.

Saya et la première a réagir en rigolant a plein cœur « O-Onii-Sama... P-pourquoi tu est aussi sérieux... Ahahaha ! » Naruto gonfle des joues puis rougie d'embarras en voyant que Yuriko rejoind sa fille en riant, Souichiro lui ce lève et ce tourne vers la porte, puis ce tourne vers Naruto avec un regard moqueur.

« Hmm ! » Dit Naruto en ce tournant vers la fenêtre avec un petit sourire que seul lui et Kurama peut remarquer _'Au moins ils agissent comme des parents devraient agir avec leurs enfants...' _Pense Naruto en ce tournant vers Saya qui lui sourit avant de l'enlacer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'11 ans plus tard – Non loin de Konoha'_

Minato soupir en sortant de la réunion des Kages après avoir vu de nouveau l'homme au masque qui a sauvé Sasuke d'une mort imminent.

Mais grâce a l'apparition de cette personne, les 5 Kages ce sont promis une alliance pour terrasser une bonne fois pour toutes l'akatsuki.

« Sensei ? Vous penser a quelque chose en particulier ? » Demande Kakashi en regardant Minato avec curiosité, Minato soupir en regardant les deux personnes qui les suis, Kushina Uzumaki, sa compagne, et Kakashi Hatake, son élève.

« Je pensez a Mito... Et a Naruto » Kushina s'arrête de marcher quand elle entend son mari prononcer le nom de son fils... Depuis sa disparition, Minato et Kushina on essayer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour savoir ou il ce trouver.

Minato a même demander au Daimyo si il pouvais avoir l'autorisation de créer une équipe spécialement pour le retrouver, ce qui a son grand bonheur, a était accepter.

Mais même avec la meilleur équipe de recherche, Naruto a tout simplement disparu, évaporé, même les espions de Jiraya ne l'on pas vu ou n'ont pas le moindre indice de l'endroit ou il ce trouve.

Kushina faisant partie de l'équipe de recherche, lui arriver de ne pas rentrée a Konoha pendant plusieurs mois cherchant dans les moindre recoins du pays du feu, mais sans succès.

Même après la réunion des Kages, elle a demandée a chaque Kages si ils avaient déjà vu ou entendu parler de Naruto, mais sans succès non plus.

Mito a était la plus affecté par le départ de son frère jumeaux, après avoir appris que ces parents l'on bannis du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze, elle en voulait énormément a ces parents pour avoir osé faire sa a son 'Nii-Nii'.

Mais avec le temps, elle a fini par les pardonner et c'est jurée de retrouver son frère et de le ramener a Konoha.

« Jiraya a t-il trouver quelque chose concernant Naru-chan ? » Demande Kushina avec la main sur la poitrine, Minato soupir en secouant la tête.

« Désolé Kushina... C'est comme... Si il n'avait jamais exister » Dit Minato en continuant d'avancer la tête baisser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Ville Tokonosu – Aéroport'_

« M-merci monsieur Takagi, voici vos valise » Dit une jeune femme, rouge comme une pivoine en regardant le visage du blond ce trouvant devant elle.

L'homme blond lui souris en prenant ces valises et part en direction de la sortie.

Sortant sont téléphone, il décide d'appeler la personne qui lui est le plus précieux dans ce monde.

_'Allo, mademoiselle Takagi a l'appareil, que me voulez vous' _Dit la jeune voix avec un peu d'arrogance, le blond ricane en entendant la manière dont elle ce présente au téléphone, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu par cette même personne.

_'Est ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?! Tch, les idiots dans votre genre j'en croise tout les jours, maintenant je vais raccroché, vous me faites perdre mon temps...' _Dit-elle toujours avec arrogance.

L'homme soupir avec un petit sourire au visage _'Désolé Sa-chan, je voulez juste t'annoncer mon arriver en ville'_ Dit l'homme en ricanant de nouveaux.

Il n'entend rien au bout du fil pendant vingt bonne secondes _'O-O-Onii-S-Sama ?'_ Demande la personne a l'autre bout du fil.

L'homme, qui n'est autre que Naruto souris en entendant sa sœur prononcer c'est mots _'Cela fait longtemps Sa-chan, comment va tu ?'_ Naruto soupir en entendant Saya pleurer au téléphone.

Quelque minutes passe avant que Saya ne ce mette de nouveau a parler _'Tu reviens donc pour de bon ?' _Demande Saya, sa voix fait bien comprendre a Naruto qu'elle souhaite absolument qu'il reste auprès d'elle.

_'Oui, je reste ici a partir de maintenant'_ Dit Naruto qui ce met a rire en entendant sa sœur hurler de joie.

_'On ce revoit ce soir après les cours a la maison alors ?' _Naruto regarde ces valises puis souris avant d'accourir vers les toilettes.

_'Je serais un peu en retard, tu sais ce que c'est...' _Naruto soupir tout comme Saya a l'autre bout du téléphone.

Depuis que Naruto leur a montrez et appris a ce servir de leur chakra, leur père, Souichiro, et devenu l'un des épéiste les plus réputer du monde pour sa grande vitesse et sa très grande force.

Yuriko et Saya contrairement a Souichiro et Naruto, ce sont consacrée qu'au Fuinjutsu, Yuriko est niveau 5, Saya quand a elle, est niveau 6 dans l'art des sceaux, ce qui est très impressionnant pour ceux qui s'entraîne depuis seulement 11 ans.

Naruto quant a lui a grandement changer en 11 ans, au fil des années, c'est cheveux on bien poussé, mais ne voulant pas ressembler a sont _père biologique_, il a décider d'adopter un style de cheveux a queue de cheval, mesurant désormais plus de 1M87 ce qui est grand pour quelqu'un de sont âge.

Bien sur, il n'y a pas que son physique qui a changer, ces capacités a utiliser le chakra ainsi que les différentes techniques que Kurama lui a appris sont absolument époustouflant.

Kurama lui même a dit qu'il apprenait absolument tout ce qu'il lui enseigner a une vitesse impressionnante.

Il a maîtriser le rasengan en 2 semaines seulement, l'Hiraishin a prit uniquement 4 mois, il peut désormais marquez n'importe quoi ou qui avec un simple touchez.

Mais ce qui rend Kurama très fière de son 'Petit-frère', c'est le niveau de Naruto dans l'art des sceaux.

Naruto est, en un mots, un vrai prodige dans ce domaine, Kurama lui même ne sais pas comment d'où lui viens l'idée de certain sceaux qui parait impossible a réaliser.

Si Minato et Kushina sont considéré au yeux du monde des ninja, comme des maîtres dans l'arts des sceaux, au yeux de Naruto, ce ne sont que des enfants qui s'amuse a jouet avec des sceaux 'simple a réalisé'.

Minato et Kushina sont tout deux de niveau 10 dans l'art des sceaux, ce qui fait de c'est deux personnes des maîtres dans cette arts.

Naruto, après avoir créer des sceaux 'normalement impossible a réaliser' même pour ceux qui ce dit maître dans cette art a décider avec Kurama de créer de nouveaux niveaux.

Naruto est pour Kurama, niveaux 14 dans l'art des sceaux, niveaux jamais atteint par qui que ce soit, même Rikudo lui-même.

D'ailleurs, grâce a sont talent particulier dans ce domaine, Kurama a était très heureux quand Naruto a extrait tout le chakra qu'il avait de lui pour lui redonner sans difficulté.

Naruto n'est plus le Jinchuriki de Kurama depuis ce moment, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Kurama et parti une fois sont chakra récupérer.

Pour Kurama, Naruto est sa famille, la seul personne sur qui il peut compter, le seul humain qu'il accepte... Il accepte aussi Saya, mais pas de la même manière que Naruto.

Le jeune blond ricane en voyant ce qu'il porte, il est habiller de la même manière que tout ce qui étudie au lycée Fujimi, l'endroit ou son adorable petite sœur ce trouve.

Fermant derrière la porte des toilettes sans fermer a clef, il disparaît avec ces valises et Kurama laissant derrière lui quelque étincelle de couleur rouge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Lycée Fujimi'_

Saya marche le long du hall du lycée avec un grand sourire au visage, tout ceux qui sont dans le hall la voyant avec ce sourire, ouvre grand la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Pour certain élève, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Saya Takagi, la génie du lycée avec un sourire aussi sincère.

« Saya-chan, bonjour ! » Dit une voix ce trouvant derrière elle, Saya ce retourne, toujours le sourire au visage, ce qui surprend la personne qui viens de la saluer « Oh, il tes arrivés quelque chose de bien ? » Demande la jeune élève avec un petit sourire.

Saya souris un peu plus en entendant son amie lui dire cela « Plus que bien Rei » Dit-elle joyeusement, ce qui surprend encore plus la dénommer Rei « Onii-Sama reviens a la maison »

Rei regarde Saya les yeux grand ouvert « Naruto-kun ? » Murmure Rei avec un petit sourire, elle ce souviens encore du jeune blond qui la aider dans sa relation avec Takashi quand ils étaient au collèges.

« J'ai cru entendre qu'il était parti en Russie ? » Demande cette fois ci un élève qui va au coter de Rei un léger sourire.

Saya regarde l'élève avec ennuie « Non idiot, Onii-Sama a fini ce qu'il avait a faire en Russie depuis 3 bon mois de cela déjà, il était parti en Hollande cette fois ci » Dit Saya en soupirant « Un groupe d'épéiste qui l'on défier, quel bande d'idiot... Défier Onii-Sama... » Saya secoue la tête en pensant a ce qu'elle viens de dire.

Rei ricane en voyant l'élève grogner a Saya qui viens de le traiter d'idiot « Elle n'a pas tort Takashi » Takashi regarde Rei en soupirant avant de partir.

« Je m'en vais attendre d'avoir des nouvelle de Naruto, deux fille contre un seul garçon, sa ne compte pas » Dit-il d'une voix monotone tout en sortant du hall.

Rei et Saya secoue la tête avant que Saya pointe du doigt l'endroit ou ce trouver Takashi « Peut tu me rappeler pourquoi tu sort avec cette idiot ? » Dit-elle, Rei regarde Saya en souriant grandement.

« Je peut toujours le quittez pour Naruto-kun... » Saya lance un regard meurtrier sur Rei qui recule un peu en la voyant avancée doucement vers elle.

« Personne... J'ai bien dit PERSONNE a le droit de sortir avec Onii-Sama sans avoir mon accord... Compris ? » Rei hoche la tête furieusement, Saya ce retourne en murmurant le mot 'quel idiote' et 'Elle n'est pas fait pour lui', Rei soupir et par en direction de sa classe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Demeure des Takagi'_

Naruto réapparaît devant la maison de ces parents avec quelque étincelle de couleur rouge qui tourne autour de lui avant de disparaître.

« Mère, père, je suis de retour ! » S'exclame Naruto qui ce fait tacler par sa mère en pleure.

« Naru-chan ! Tu est enfin de retour ! » Dit Yuriko en frottant sa tête sur le torse de son fils qui soupir, il lève la tête pour remarquer son père qui lui souris.

« Bonjour fils, je suppose que ce voyage en Hollande c'est bien passez » Dit le père en relevant sa femme.

Naruto ce relève en souriant « Oui, mais la prochaine fois, demande a ton personnel de s'occuper de tes problèmes politique... » Naruto soupir secouant la tête « En sortant de la réunion, dés que le mots 'Naruto Takagi' c'est fait entendre dans la ville, tout les épéistes de la ville son venu me défier, il était plus de 200, 200 ! »

Souichiro et Yuriko rie au comportement de leur fils qui lui, gonfle ces joues en voyant leurs réaction « Je suppose que tu as du faire vite pour rentrer alors » Dit Yuriko avec un grand sourire.

Naruto hoche la tête « Pas avant d'avoir botter le derrière de tout ces sois disant guerrier » murmure Naruto qui vois sont père le regarder avec lui aussi un grand sourire, fière de voir son fils accepter et gagner tout les duel qui lui est proposer.

« Que compte tu faire maintenant ? » Demande Souichiro regardant son fils curieusement « Tu as du finir de faire ton voyage dans le tour du monde si tu est de retour » Reprend le père un léger sourire.

Naruto met la main au menton en montrant sa veste « Vous savez ce que sait ? » Dit-il, ces parents le regarde en hochant la tête « Et bien, vous avez votre réponse, j'ai était séparer bien trop longtemps de ma petite sœur préférer ! » Dit-il en pleurant.

Les parents regarde Naruto en soupirant mais ne refuse pas sont entrée au lycée Fujimi, même si il ne pense pas que sa lui soit nécessaire.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous racontez ce que tu a faits pendant to- » Yuriko arrête de parler quand elle remarque Tetsutarou Doi, un vieille ami de son mari qui aide désormais Naruto quant il s'occupe des affaires politique dont son père n'as pas le temps de s'occuper.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais votre voiture et prête Naruto-Sama » Dit Tetsutarou qui vois Naruto soupir en ce rapprochant de lui.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Tetsutarou, et merci d'avoir fait aussi vite » Tetsutarou s'incline doucement avec le sourire avant de partir de nouveau a l'extérieur, Naruto ce retourne pour sourire a ces parents « Je voulez vous dire que je partez dés aujourd'hui au lycée Fujimi, mais vu que je viens tout juste d'arriver... »

Yuriko soupir mais hoche la tête, elle met ces mains sur ces hanches et regarde Naruto qui le fait un peu trembler « D'accord Naru-chan... Mais une fois a la maison tu me raconte absolument tout d'accord ? » Naruto hoche rapidement la tête avant de claquer des doigts et d'ouvrir une de ces valises.

Yuriko et Souchiro regarde leurs fils avec curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte deux rouleaux « Tiens mère, depuis le début de mon voyage, je me suis consacrer a mon entraînement et au Fuinjutsu, ce livre te permettra d'apprendre étape par étape comment arriver jusqu'au niveau 8 » Sa mère regarde le livre avec des étoiles dans les yeux jusqu'à accourir dans sa chambre, ce qui fait soupirer les deux hommes qui son encore au hall d'entrée.

« Quant a toi Père » Naruto mort sont pouce puis fait quelque signe avant de taper ces deux mains sur le rouleaux, le père a les yeux grand ouvert quant il voit qu'il s'agit de deux épée, mais pas n'importe lequel.

« C-ce sont les épées que l'on ma volés peu de temps avant ton arrivé... Comment les a tu retrouvés ? » Demande Souichiro qui récupère les épée tendu par son fils.

« Si tu veut réellement le savoir... Par chance » Le père ce tape la tête avec sa main « Je me balader Allemagne, et en regardant dans une vitrine, j'ai vu ces deux épées a vendre » Naruto rigole en disant cela « La personne ne devait pas réellement connaître leur valeur étant donner que je l'ai est acheter pour un peu plus de 5 000 euro » Souichiro et Naruto rie pendant une bonne dizaines de secondes.

« Je vais devoir y allez père, je te dit a ce soir, oh, ont pourras peut-être s'entraîner ensemble si tu le souhaite » Souichiri met la main devant sa bouche en toussant.

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi fou que tout ce qui te défi fils » Naruto rie de nouveau en avançant vers la sortie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Lycée Fujimi'_

Le principal a peur... Non, il est terrifier, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on reçois un appel lui disant que Naruto Takagi va être, a partir d'aujourd'hui, un élève du lycée qu'il administre.

Oui, LE Naruto Takagi, celui qui est connu pour être la personne le plus puissant du monde malgré son jeune âge, ce n'est pas des rumeurs, c'est un fait.

La seul personne au monde étant capable de vaincre une centaines de personne très puissant eux même en moins d'une minutes, un épéiste de renommer mondiale, un combattant hors pair, un homme très intelligent, un homme qui pour beaucoup, peut détruire un pays a lui tout seul avec pour seul arme, une épée.

Et cette personne, Naruto Takagi... Va devenir un élève de son lycée.

« Aaah... » Soupir le principal, même si il sait que Naruto est surtout connu mondialement pour démanteler de grande organisation criminelle, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui.

Surtout par rapport a l'un des professeurs, Shido Koichi, les rumeurs cours a certains élèves qu'il manipulerait certain de leurs camarades de classes pour 's'amuser', le principal n'a toutefois, aucune preuve ni de témoignage qui prouve que cela soit vrai.

« Que dieu lui vienne en aide... » Murmure le principal qui ce raidi en voyant une limousine arriver en direction du portail de l'école.

La limousine s'arrête devant le portail, Tetsutarou sort du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière qui montre le visage de Naruto avec qui ce lève et part en direction du portail avec Kurama autour du cou.

« Merci pour le voyage Tetsutarou, je te contacterais après les cours » Tetsutarou s'incline et reprend sa place de conducteur pour repartir.

Naruto met la main au menton en regardant les alentours _'C'est donc ici que ma mignonne petite-sœur et ces amies vont tout les jours pour allez en cours' _Naruto entend Kurama ricaner, il ce tourne vers lui qui le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« **Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas passé 11 années a être enfermer dans une salle a écoute quelqu'un parler d'un bouquin ou d'une personne pendant des heures **» Naruto tremble un peu a l'idée de cela, 11 années a faire sa... 11 années a être assis, a écrire, a écouter, a s'ennuyer...

_'Bien content d'avoir fait ce voyage'_ Dit Naruto par la pense avant de ce rapprocher de plus en plus du portail, voyant un homme, seul, le regardant prés du portail, il décide de ce rapprocher de lui.

« Excusez moi monsieur, travaillez vous dans cette établissement scolaire ? » Demande Naruto avec un grand sourire, le principal au début ne dit rien, surpris par la manière et la gentillesse de parler de Naruto, puis montre un léger sourire en hochant la tête.

« Naruto Takagi n'est ce pas ? » Naruto hoche la tête « Je vous attendez, je suis le principal de ce lycée, je suis navré de vous recevoir seul, j'espère que vous pardonnerez ceux qui ne sont pas venu vous souhaitez la bienvenu » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Naruto a une goutte qui tombe le long de son front en voyant le principal parler et agir de cette manière _'Je suis l'élève, ce n'est pas moi qui est sensé m'incliné ?' _Pense Naruto en regardant le principal qui est toujours incliner « **Soit un de tes fans, ou alors une des personnes qui a peur de toi **» Dit Kurama en riant intérieurement, Naruto soupir en entendant son partenaire.

« Monsieur ne vous incliner s'il vous plaît, vous êtes quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi ET vous êtes le principal de l'école dans laquelle je suis élève, c'est plutôt a moi de m'incliné en vous remerciant de m'ouvrir les porte de votre établissement » Dit Naruto en s'inclinant devant le principal.

Le principal relève la tête avec un plus grand sourire, voyant que malgré sa grande force, Naruto reste un garçon courtois et poli « Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous menez a votre classe » Naruto hoche la tête et suis le principal qui le mène dans l'établissement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Classe 3-A'_

Toquant a la porte le principal entre après avoir entendu 'entrée' de la part de la professeure qui ce trouve dans la classe, Naruto lui attend a l'extérieur de la classe comme lui a demander le principal.

« Kyoko, désolé de t'interrompre en plein cours, le nouvel élève est arriver » La professeure hoche la tête « Naruto, tu peut rentré » Ajoute le principal qui vois la porte ce rouvrir de nouveau.

En avançant devant le tableau, une élève ce lève est s'incline a la grande surprise de tout le monde « Cela faisait longtemps Naruto-Sensei » Dit l'élève, qui surprend de nouveaux toute ces camarades de classes.

Naruto regarde l'élève avec un petit sourire en levant la main « Sae-Chan, effectivement cela fait longtemps, j'espère que tu tes améliorer » Dit Naruto qui vois un sourire narquois sur le visage de Saeko.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous le montrez une fois les cours terminés ? » Demande Saeko confiante, Naruto ricane avant hocher la tête comprenant qu'il ne peut probablement pas refuser le défi de son élève.

La professeure tousse la main devant la bouche « Peut tu te présentez Naruto ? » Demande la professeure, Naruto hoche la tête et avance d'un pas.

« Je m'appel Naruto Takagi » Certain élève le regarde les yeux grand ouvert, connaissant les exploit qu'il a accompli un peu partout dans le monde « J'aime les défi, m'entraîner, jardiner, et ma mignonne petite-sœur, Saya Takagi » Tout le monde le regarde avec une goutte qui tombe le long de leur front ce demandant comment Saya peut-être 'mignonne' en traitant tout le monde 'd'idiot' et 'd'incompétent' « Je déteste ce qui **touche a ma famille **» Tout le monde ce raidi en entendant les dernier mots prononcés par Naruto avec une voix plus terrifiant « Les pervers, les criminelle et les personne arrogante...Sauf ma mignonne petite-sœur qui est bien trop craquante quant elle essaye de l'être » Tout le monde le regarde avec un air idiot « Mes hobbies sont la lectures, le sport, les épées » Saeko le regarde avec un petit sourire au visage « Et voyager, mon rêve... » Naruto ce met la main au menton, puis montre un grand sourire qui fait rougir les filles de la classes « j'ai différents rêve, mais celui que je souhaite vraiment... Fonder une famille, les protéger et les chérir » Les garçon de la classe grogne en entendant cela, tandis que les filles hurle exalté de voir un aussi beau et charmant garçon, La professeure elle même a du mal a ce retenir a rougir.

« P-parfait, merci beaucoup pour ta présentation Naruto » Elle regarde la classe, réfléchissant ou placer le jeune blond « Tu va t'asseoir au coter de Takuzo, Takuzo peut tu lever la main » Takuzo exécute ce que la professeure lui demande, Naruto hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et marche en direction de sa place.

« Takuzo Uimo **(1)**, enchanté Naruto » Dit Takuzo en tendant la main, Naruto le regarde avec un grand sourire en lui serrant, les deux garçon retourne par la suite leur concentration sur ce qui ce passe sur le tableau...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Après-midi'_

« Aaaah... » Dit Takuzo en soupirant, Naruto le regarde en ricanant, ce qui attire l'attention de l'élève « Comment tu ne peut pas être fatiguer d'écouter tout ce qu'ils nous disent... » Demande Takuzo en soupirant de nouveau.

Naruto croise les bras, ferme les yeux puis les rouvres pour apercevoir Takuzo et une fille assis devant lui et Saeko assis a ces coter.

« Je te présente Naomi U-Uimo... » Dit-il embrasser, Naomi rougie aussi en entendant le nom que lui donne Takuzo.

Naruto secoue la tête avec un grand sourire « Aaah... La jeunesse, c'est si beau a voir » Saeko ricane un peu, Takuzo et Naomi rougisse en l'entendant « Enchanté Naomi » Dit Naruto en tendant la main qui ce la fait secouer très rapidement par Naomi.

« E-Enchantée ! N-Naruto ! » Saeko soupir en voyant la réaction de Naomi mais compréhensible, pour Saeko, Naruto est un excellent combattant et aussi très beau garçon. Mais pour beaucoup, il est bien plus que ça. Il s'agit de Naruto Takagi, ou comme beaucoup l'appel, 'Senshi no Kami', ou Dieu Guerrier, Saeko rie en repensant a certains élèves qui parler de lui comme étant un monstre inarrêtable et non-humain.

« Bonjour Naomi, j'espère que l'on pourra devenir ami, toi y compris Takuzo » Les deux élèves hoche la tête avec un petit sourire au visage avant de commencer a manger.

« Donc... » Dit Saeko qui voit que tout qui sont autour de la table a sont attention « Comment c'est passez tes différents voyages ? » Naruto soupir en ce grattant la tête.

« Intéressant au début... Ennuyeux a la fin, la plupart du temps, je partez de pays en pays juste pour pouvoir aider mon père dans sont travail » Naruto soupir en commençant a manger « Mais le plus fatiguant c'était toute les personnes qui arriver avec leur épée me défier en duel... Ils leurs arriver même de s'introduire chez moi pour me défier... Les seuls moment ou je pouvais dormir c'était dans l'avions est encore... » Saeko, Takuzo et Naomi rie en voyant la détresse de Naruto dans sont monologue.

« Donc... 'Senshi no Kami' Hein ? » Demande Naomi qui voit Naruto grogner en entendant cela.

« Je ne sais même pas d'où sa sort » Dit Naruto en posant sa tête sur la table « Depuis que l'on m'appel comme sa, les épéistes du monde entier n'arrête pas de me traquer, a un point ou sa en est effrayant... » Naruto relève la tête avec la main au menton « A mon dernier voyage en Hollande, je l'ai tous affronter d'un seul coup, je me suis dit que sa les calmerez » Naruto laisse tomber sa tête sur la table « Mais sa na fait qu'empiré la situation »

Saeko eu un sourire sadique en entendant tout ceci « N'oublie pas mon défi de ce soir » Naruto grogne mais hoche la tête avant de ce tourner vers la porte qu'une personne ouvre très rapidement, la personne scan la pièce jusqu'à voir la personne qu'elle recherche.

« ONII-SAMA » S'exclame Saya en courant vers Naruto, Naruto ce lève et cours lui aussi vers elle « SA-CHAN » S'exclame Naruto avant d'enlacer sa sœur puis bouger sa tête joue contre joue avec sa sœur.

« Tu aurais du me dire que venait ici Onii-Sama » Dit Saya en gonflant des joues, Naruto rie a en tomber par terre, et les élèves au alentours regarde Saya, surpris de voir que ce n'est pas du tout la même Saya qu'ils connaissent.

« Désolé Sa-Chan, je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais je suppose qu'une limousine qui s'arrête devant le portail de l'école n'aide pas énormément cela... » Murmure Naruto qui ce tourne vers sa sœur qui lui souris grandement « Tu as grandi Sa-Chan » Dit Naruto avec un sourire qui fait fondre le cœur des filles au alentours.

« Onii-Sama... » Dit Saya en regardant son frère toujours de la même manière, rêveuse, rougissante et avec un grand sourire « Tu reste pour de bon, tu me le promet » Naruto lui souris en lui frottant doucement la tête.

« Promis petite-sœur » Saya hoche la tête puis ce tourne vers la porte ou elle est entrée pour apercevoir Takashi et Rei qui la poursuivez.

« Saya-Chan... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi rapide... » Halète Rei qui relève la tête pour faire face a Naruto.

« Oh ! Rei, Takashi, cela fait longtemps » Naruto ricane en regardants Rei, puis Takashi « Alors ? » Demande Naruto a Takashi qui lui souris a sa demande.

« Toujours ensemble, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas qu'un amour de jeunesse » Dit Takashi en prenant Rei par la taille qui rougie un peu a l'action de son petit-ami, Naruto hoche la tête avant de prendre sa petite-sœur de la même manière, ce qui la fait rougir grandement.

« Bien, bien, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas causez de soucis a ma petite-sœur le temps de mon absence » Takashi et Rei secoue rapidement la tête sachant qu'énerver Naruto Takagi n'est pas bon du tout « D'ailleurs en parlant de toi Sa-Chan » Naruto lâche, au grand malheur de Saya, la taille de celle ci pour allez en direction de sa place ou ce trouve toujours Saeko, Takuzo et Naomi qui le regarde fouiller dans sont sac.

Sortant un livre, Naruto retourne en direction Saya pour lui donner « Tiens Sa-Chan, je suis sur que tu va aimer ce livre, il contient toute les informations concernant le Fuinjutsu jusqu'au niveau 9 » Dit Naruto murmurant la fin de sa phrase que que Saya seulement, puisse l'entendre.

Saya ouvre grand les yeux avant d'ouvrir rapidement le livre et commencer a le lire, Naruto regarde sa sœur avec un grand sourire, même si Saya n'est pas une _Uzumaki_, sa soif de connaissance dans ce domaine pourrais presque faire croire que s'en ai une.

« Merci... Onii-Sama... Je lirais la suite en cours » Dit Saya en fermant le livre, Takashi et Rei la regarde un peu surpris ce demandant ce que peut contenir ce livre pour que Saya puisse ne pas vouloir suivre les cours.

« Hmm, je te montrerais deux trois petite chose a la maison, oh et bien sur, j'ai quelques souvenir a te donner » Dit Naruto en tapotant la tête de sa sœur.

**RIIIIIING**

« On dirait que l'on va devoir poursuivre notre conversation a la maison Sa-Chan » Dit-il en continuant de lui tapoter la tête, Saya hoche la tête et ce retourne vers Rei et Takashi avec un sourcil lever.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, dépêchez vous ou l'on risques d'être en retard » Grogne Saya « Et Rei, dit a Takashi d'arrêter de sécher les cours, ou alors qu'il ne soit pas dans l'école quand sa arrive, je suis obliger d'allez chercher cette idiot quant il fait sa » Dit-elle en continuant en direction des escalier.

Tout les élèves de la classe 3-A ce demande ce que c'est que ce changement de personnalité, sauf Naruto qui rigole disant que sa donne un coter 'mignon' a sa sœur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_'Dojo'_

Naruto regarde les alentours en soupirant, beaucoup de personne sont venu voir de quoi le 'Senshi no Kami' est capable, sa sœur quant a elle, est derrière en tenant Kurama dans les bras murmurant que Saeko est quelqu'un 'd'idiote' qui n'a 'Aucune chance contre sont Onii-Sama', soupirant, il ce retourne vers Saeko qui le regarde avec malice et hâte pour l'affronter _'Elle me fait pensez a tous ceux que j'ai affronter pendant mon voyage'_ Pense Naruto en soupirant de nouveau.

« Est ce que vous êtes prêt ? » Saeko ce rapproche doucement, l'épée en bois a la main, alors que Naruto la regarde de manière nonchalant sans prendre sa position de combat.

« Je vais te montrez a quel point je me suis améliorer Naruto-Sensei » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sadique au visage, Naruto soupir, rangeant l'épée en bois sur le coter de sa taille et lève le bras gauche ainsi que l'index.

« Montre moi le fruit de tes entraînements Sae-Chan » Dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

La personne qui arbitre le combat regarde les deux combattant en levant le bras « Vous pouvez commencer ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**(1) = Uimo est un nom que je lui est donner au hasard sachant que l'on ne connaient pas son réelle nom (Du moins, il me semble)**

**Petite-note : Bonjour/Bonsoir, et oui, désolé pour certain qui souhaiter voir Rei dans le Harem, mais ça ne sera pas le cas, j'ai décider de faire le paring Takashi/Rei et oublier Hisashi, étant donner qu'il ne fait pas réellement grand chose dans le manga de toute manière... Naruto et un peu son remplaçant, mais décide d'aider Takashi et Rei dans leur relation plutôt que de 'sortir' avec Rei {Sachant que dans le manga leur relation au début et un peu compliquer}**

**Pour le Paring voici ce que je 'pense' réaliser :**

**Takashi/Rei/Saeko {Je pense garder le paring comme ça, ou alors mettre Saeko dans le Harem de Naruto, mais pas sur}**

**Takuzo/Naomi {Pour ceux qui ce souviennent de qui sait}**

**Kohta/Asami {Parce qu'il le mérite}**

**Naruto/Saya/Yuuki/Shizuka/Kyoko/Kawamoto/Toshimi/Misuzu {Je sais que sa peut paraître beaucoup... Mais c'est pour le moment juste une 'idée'}**

**Voila pour le moment l'idée que j'ai du(des) parings, cela peut changer en cours d'écriture bien sur...**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**


End file.
